


Non-Batfam Smut Prompts

by Anonymous



Category: Aquaman (2018), Arrow (TV 2012), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), Stargirl (TV 2020), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I want to go out and read up on characters I haven't heard of, Literally get as rare with the characters as you want that's what's fun about comics, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I take smut prompts for any DC character you desire, as long as they aren't part of the Batfam.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Non-Batfam Smut Prompts

Some characters deserve more love, and I'm here to give it to them. The DC universe is large, and some characters who are amazing and iconic have less than 100 fics, this is a fic to get them dicked down.

Basic rules:

Any character or pairing as long as one of them isn't a member of the batfamily

Crossovers are allowed, you can get pretty wild here too if you want.

All kinks are allowed, in fact, the kinkier the better honestly. Give me that JSA locker room orgy.

You can also request Batman villains, as well as people who just live in Gotham like Jim Gordon, but the Batfam have a habit of being forced into everything and I don't really feel like writing them tbh.

I'm not really comfortable writing RPF, I would prefer to keep this to fictional characters only.


End file.
